Journey to the Past
by DemonicMongoose
Summary: An InuYasha,Yu Yu Hakusho,Sailor Moon,Tokyo Mew Mew, Tenchi Muyo crossover fic. It will also have some other characters in it too from other animes. To summerize the story: They are all sent to InuYasha's time to fight a demon.


**Chapter One: A Demon on the Loose**

Serena sat watching TV with Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, and Amara. All of a sudden Luna runs into the room.

"Serena, you and the rest of the Sailor Scouts have a very important job to do right now! There is a demon that is causing all sorts of problems and everyone really need your help!"

"Right, then. Moon Crystal POWER!" Serena yelled, transforming into Sailor Moon.

"Mercury Star POWER!" shouted Amy, turning into Sailor Mercury.

"Mars Star POWER!" Raye yelled and she too transformed into her Sailor Scout alias.

Twenty minutes later after everyone else had transformed and danced around, they were ready to go take on this "demon".

**Meanwhile**

Yusuke Urameshi shot his Spirit Gun Directly at the demon, which had been attacking him and his friends, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Koenma, and Botan.

The Spirit Gun hit the demon and his arm shot off with a bloody explosion.

"You there!" Yusuke and his friends heard someone call. "You leave those people alone. I am Sailor Moon and by the power of love and friendship, I will vanquish you!" (Is that how it goes? I haven't seen that show in so long, I'm drawing a blank here)

"Who the hell are they?" Hiei asked

"We are the Sailor Scouts and we will protect you from that demon!" the obvious leader of the group of girls answered his question.

"Can we kill them too?" he asked, already knowing he isn't going to like them.

Kuwabara gave him an astonished look. "_Are you crazy_?" He bellowed. "It's the Sailor Scouts! My heroes!"

Kuwabara ran up to them. "Hey, could I get your autographs? I absolutely love you guys."

"Thank you very much. We would be glad to give you our autographs," said Sailor Mercury, smiling.

Hiei was still not happy. "Hn…. So can I kill them yet?"

Koenma who had been safely waiting with Botan finally came to see what was going on. "Are those the Sailor Scouts? Hum… Hey, Yusuke, would you mind if I made them an addition to the team for a while? There is an important case after this one and we need all the help we can get."

Yusuke smirked. "Well they are pretty hot, so I guess that I wouldn't mind."

"Nor would I," Kurama joined the conversation.

Hiei gave an angry grunt, but was ignored.

Botan was trying not to look too happy about it, but secretly she wanted to be able to help the Sailor Scouts. The image played in her head of her twirling around, yelling "Ferry Girl Crystal POWER!" She giggled silently to herself.

"Botan?" Kurama said, pulling her from her daydream.

"Y-yes?"

"Don't you think it's a good idea?"

"Yeah, like Koenma said, we need all the help we can get.

Kuwabara came back to join his friends with the names of all the Sailor Scouts written on it. "Huh? Did I miss something," her asked

"Yeah, the Sailor Scouts are going to join us for our next mission," Yusuke informed him.

Kuwabara's eyes immediately lit up. "Really? Are you serious?" He asked, dancing around like one of them. "That is so cool!"

"Lord Koenma, are you going to tell them what the mission is?" Botan questioned the prince.

"Oh yeah! Right, I almost forgot…" but he was interrupted by the demon which now was over having his arm blown off.

"Prepare to die!" he growled.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" yelled Sailor Moon, cutting it in half and turning it to moon dust.

"Good one!" Kuwabara and Botan both cheered together.

**Meanwhile**

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Mew Ichigo yelled as she ran down the street followed by Mew Mint, Mew Lettuce, Mew Pudding, and Mew Zakuro. "How could I sleep though Mini Mew's telling me to save people?"

"Yeah, good one," said Zakuro with sarcasm.

Mew Mint smiled at that comment.

By the time they had gotten to the scene, the demon was already dead and there were people standing around, talking.

"How nice. The Sailor Scouts," said Mew Lettuce, somewhat less than happily.

Mew Pudding had just taken notice of those who were with the Sailor Scouts. "But who are they?"

"Let's go ask," suggested Mew Ichigo.

After the Tokyo Mew Mew, the Sailor Scouts and the Spirit Detectives decided on all joining forces for the mission, they went back to Koenma's office to learn more about it.

**Meanwhile**

Ryoko wrapped her arms around Tenchi. "Tenchi, my love, what do you want to do later on?" she asked seductively.

Tenchi merely sighed at Ryoko's public display of affection.

Ayeka who had been glaring angrily yelled, "Ryoko! Leave Tenchi alone! Can't you see that it I who owns Tenchi's heart, and NOT you!" She pulled Tenchi out of Ryoko's grasp.

"Hey, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka" Kiyone greeted as she came outside from the store she was in, dragging Mihoshi behind her and carrying a bunch of bags. "Ugh! Mihoshi spilled blood capsules all over a bunch of white blouses so I had to buy all of them," she explained as she noticed them staring at all the bags.

"I'm sorry, Kiyone," Mihoshi sobbed, apologetically

Kiyone sighed, she was used to Mihoshi's clutziness.

Back at the house Sasami came out of the kitchen with her carrot apron on, Ryo-Ohki sat atop her head. "Hello, everyone. Did you have fun shopping?"

Kiyone heaved another sigh while Ryoko and Ayeka glared at each other.

"Yeah, loads of fun…" Tenchi said with a slight smile.

Sasami smiled widely in return. "Well good. Because dinner will be ready soon."

Ryo-Ohki meowed happily.

Washu emerged from inside her lab after Sasami and Ryo-Ohki retreated back to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner.

"Well, I have some bad news," she said immediately.

Ryoko gave her a dull look. "And that would be?"

"I don't know if you knew, but I had been making a genetically altered demon. However, it escaped from my lab earlier. I just found out where it got to, but someone already killed it. It was very hard to make so I was wondering if you guys would go get the remains so I'll have everything I need to remake it."

"Sure, I guess," Tenchi said with concern.

Washu smiled and said sneakily, "Good. I'll explain to you who has it and why you need to help them…"

**In The Past**

Kenshin and Kaoru watched as Yahiko practiced his sword techniques. Along came Sanouske and Megumi.

"So, how's the kid doing?" asked Sano.

"He's getting much better," Kenshin replied, smiling.

"Yeah, for a little brat, I'm pretty impressed," Kaoru laughed.

Without anyone hearing her come to the dojo, Misao shouted, "Hello!" which caused Kenshin and Megumi to jump. Not to mention ruining Yahiko's concentration.

"Misao! So good to see you!" Kaoru greeted her.

She smiled her slyly.

Their happy conversation was interrupted though by a red flashing light coming from behind them…

**Even Farther Back In The Past**

Kagome had just gotten back to the Feudal Era to see InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara.

"Hey, guys! I brought back a whole bunch of stuff," she said merrily, giving each of her friends some kind of treat.

"Gee, thanks Kagome," InuYasha mumbled through a mouth full of potato chips.

Miroku was contently sipping a soda whilst Sango and Shippo snacked on some sweets. Kirara was too distracted, playing with a catnip ball with a jingle bell in it.

They were all distracted by the yelling of Kaede. "What do ye want? Do ye be demons?"

They all looked at each other, thinking the same question: "Is it one of Naraku's incarnations or evil minions?"

* * *

Author's Note: My back hurts from writing all of that at one time. :cracks back: Much better. But anyway, I would be happy if you would review. Just like my other story, I'll explain all the plot holes and everything next chapter. Buh-Bye! 


End file.
